Your Fragrance
by Miss Wong
Summary: "Yo tendré sexo contigo," dijo Touka. — Luego de ser enviados a una pequeña misión en el Distrito 4, Touka y Kaneki comparten un pequeño momento a solas en donde los sentimientos de Kaneki son puestos finalmente a prueba. Touken SMUT. One-shot.


**«Your Fragance»**

 **Todo de Sui Ishida.**

 **Summary:**  
"Yo tendré sexo contigo," dijo Touka. — Luego de ser enviados a una pequeña misión en el Distrito 4, Touka y Kaneki comparten un pequeño momento a solas en donde los sentimientos de Kaneki serán finalmente puestos a prueba.

* * *

 **#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

Uhhh, ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que escribí touken en español, lolol, últimamente he estado escribiendo mucho en inglés.

ANYWAY, lean el pecado, nos leemos más abajo.

* * *

—o—

—Bien, lo tengo.

La cafetería :re yacía sumergida en un profundo silencio mientras Nishiki tomaba asiento sobre el sofá principal, ajustando sus lentes y sosteniendo unos cuantos papeles entre sus manos. Su mirada era seria e intrigante, descansando su vista en cada uno de los miembros presentes dentro de la cafetería, como si estuviera a punto de relatar una terrorífica historia alrededor de una fogata.

Kaneki, sentado en el sofá contrario, bebió un sorbo de café mientras dejaba caer su codo contra su rodilla, esperando su impaciente veredicto. Tsukiyama yacía detrás suyo, cruzado de brazos y descansando su espalda contra la pared, luciendo como un elegante caballero protegiendo la retaguardia de su rey. Naki hacía temblar su pierna estrepitosamente, preso de las ansias, sentado sobre una silla junto a Miza. Ayato y Touka compartían el último sofá disponible, los pies de Ayato reposados desvergonzadamente sobre la mesa de café mientras Touka descansaba sobre el apoyabrazos.

Nishiki carraspeó, leyendo sus papeles y añadiendo unos pocos segundos de tensión a la escena. Aunque la seriedad del momento era innegable, Nishiki adoraba agregar una pizca de suspenso.

Kaneki dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó, encarando una ceja—. ¿Encontraste algo útil?

Nishiki dejó los papeles frente a él y alzó sus brazos al aire, estirándose como un perezoso felino.

—Distrito 4. Un ghoul conocido como el Zorro Negro, al parecer posee información sobre los ataques de esos niños de negro.

Kaneki sostuvo los papeles, echándoles una rápida ojeada, mientras el murmullo de sus compañeros comenzaba a cobrar intensidad.

—¿Huh? ¿Distrito 4? —se quejó Naki.

Nishiki asintió.

—Sí, pero hay un pequeño problema. Al parecer la CCG ya sabe de éste sujeto, así que solo será cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo encuentren.

—¿Y cómo es que El Zorro Negro está al tanto de todo esto? —preguntó Tsukiyama, arqueando una ceja.

Nishiki deslizó sus dedos por su nariz, posicionado sus lentes.

—Es dueño de una pequeña tienda oculta en el distrito, el lugar perfecto para que simples clientes intercambien información. Eso es todo lo que sé, pero debemos apresurarnos a encontrarlo antes de que la CCG lo haga. De lo contrario, estamos muertos.

Kaneki suspiró, asintiendo, devolviéndole a Nishiki los papeles con la información.

—Es un movimiento arriesgado —sugirió Miza, frunciendo los labios—. ¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en él?

Ayato resopló. Lucía aburrido.

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo. Si las palomas ya saben de él dudo mucho que aún siga con vida. Seguramente ya lo atraparon.

—Aún así —replicó Nishiki—, es mejor confirmarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Estaríamos perdiendo una gran oportunidad.

Kaneki suspiró, despeinando su cabello e intentando organizar sus ideas.

—Bien, yo iré a buscarlo pero, ¿dónde se encuentra ésta tienda? No estoy muy familiarizado con el distrito 4.

Nishiki se inclinó levemente, dispuesto a responder, pero la inesperada voz de Touka paralizó sus palabras. Kaneki parpadeó, volteando el rostro para posar sus ojos sobre ella, y notó que estaba observándolo. En situaciones como ésta Kaneki usualmente no solía esperar la repentina opinión de Touka, quien solo se limitaba a escuchar en silencio y aceptar cualquier orden que Kaneki estuviera dispuesto a otorgarle. Sin embargo, su abrupta intervención logra que el resto de sus compañeros la observe con curiosidad, deseosos de conocer su opinión, y Kaneki no puede hacer más que contener el aliento.

Desde su última conversación juntos, contener el aliento es lo único que sabía hacer en presencia de ella.

—Conozco ese lugar —dijo, serena y con un leve aura de aburrimiento—. Se encuentra cerca de la tienda de Uta. También conozco al sujeto, solía venir a pedir un café de vez en cuando. Yo te llevaré.

El silencio continuó reinando en la habitación y Kaneki pudo comprender por qué. No había sido una sugerencia, un dato útil o una petición… se había oído _casi_ como una orden. Touka Kirishima, manager de :re, dándole órdenes al mismísimo rey de un solo ojo. Naki la observó, estupefacto, con el ceño fruncido. Sin embargo, Nashiki sonrió levemente, asintiendo con optimismo.

—Muy bien —afirmó—. Haz algo útil por una vez y cuida del culo de tu rey. Partirán en una hora, antes de que anochezca.

Nishiki se incorporó del sofá, bostezando y caminando hacia la puerta principal, y—luego de unos pocos minutos de incómodo silencio—el resto del grupo supo que la reunión ya había concluido definitivamente. Cada uno comenzó a incorporarse, perezosos, hablando sobre lo que harían a continuación, sobre el tal Zorro Negro y recogiendo las tazas vacías de café… pero los ojos de Kaneki permanecieron disimuladamente posados sobre Touka, quien se incorporaba del sofá para regresar al mostrador nuevamente.

Kaneki pudo jurar que vio una pequeña sonrisa destellar en sus labios mientras se alejaba.

 **—o—**

El sol poco a poco comenzaba a ocultarse en la ciudad de Tokyo, tiñendo las calles de una cálida sombra anaranjada. Kaneki permanecía recargado contra la puerta de entrada, observando sus pies con aspecto aburrido y esperando impacientemente por una Touka quien, por supuesto, llegaba tarde. Minutos antes de ordenarle que lo esperara en la entrada mientras iba a prepararse, afirmó que estaría lista en menos de cinco minutos. Kaneki alzó su mano, checando la hora en su reloj. Media hora, había pasado media hora. Suspiró con pesadez, alzando la vista hacia el cielo anaranjado, su cuerpo siendo sumergido por una inconfundible sensación de deja vu.

Kaneki jadeó sorpresivamente cuando sintió la puerta estrellar repentinamente contra su espalda. Se apartó rápidamente, alarmado, mientras la silueta de Touka aparecía mágicamente, abriendo la puerta. Le dedicó una rápida mirada mientras se volteaba para cerrarla de nuevo, ocultando un suave mechón de su cabello oscuro detrás de su oreja. Llevaba unos simples pantalones oscuros con una blusa y una chaqueta verde por encima, intentando resguardarse del helado viento de la tarde.

Se volteó, y sin siquiera disculparse por haber llegado tarde, asintió solemne.

—Vamos.

Sin más preámbulos, Touka comenzó a caminar y Kaneki supo que debía seguirla.

Ajustando la capucha de su abrigo negro contra su cabeza con intención de ocultar su cabello blanco y pasar desapercibido, Kaneki comenzó a seguir a Touka lentamente bajo las frías calles de Tokyo. El trayecto fue silencioso y tranquilo, sin embargo, Kaneki no pudo evitar sentir una intensa oleada de nostalgia ante semejante escena. En tan solo un parpadeo, ambos volvían a tener 15 años otra vez. En tan solo un parpadeo, Touka volvía a arrastrar a un joven e inexperto Kaneki por los mismos callejones camino a la tienda de máscaras de Uta, abriéndose paso ante un mundo que él no conocía, dispuesto a enseñárselo incluso si era a regañadientes. Recordaba las veces en que el viejo Yoshimura solía poner su patética vida en manos de Touka, el destino uniéndolos en contra de su voluntad, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Esta vez, Touka había sido la _culpable_ de esto. Esta vez, Touka lo guiaba controlada por _sus_ propios deseos.

Y Kaneki no podía escapar. Tal vez ni siquiera deseaba hacerlo.

El ambiente alegre y cálido de la ciudad poco a poco fue dejado atrás mientras se adentraban en las lúgubres calles del Distrito 4. El sol ya se había ocultado por completo y las luces de los faroles parpadeantes eran su única guía. Kaneki podía notar frías miradas ocultas en la oscuridad. El pequeño niño espiando su presencia a través de una ventana en el edificio más cercano, o el hombre que fingía buscar algo dentro del baúl de su auto pero que en secreto dirigía sus ojos hacia ellos, atento a cada uno de sus movimientos. El miedo y el terror vivían presentes en cada uno de los ciudadanos, tanto ghouls como humanos por igual. Ya nadie estaba completamente a salvo.

—Por aquí —anunció Touka en voz baja, dirigiéndose hacia una escalera oculta dentro de un estrecho callejón.

Kaneki la siguió, subiendo los escalones metálicos, sus pisadas haciendo eco entre el silencio de la noche. Atravesaron un pequeño puente que conducía hacia una calle estrecha y repleta de contenedores de basura rotos. Kaneki no lograba comprender cómo una tienda podía encontrarse tan lejos y oculta del alcance de las personas, pero tal vez Nishiki tenía razón, la tienda simplemente era una excusa para recibir clientes que podían intercambiar información, algo así como Anteiku lo fue en la antigüedad, solo que aún más exclusiva.

Touka se adentró en el último callejón de la ciudad y ambos contuvieron el aliento al notar la entrada del comercio al final del pasillo. El cartel de bienvenida estaba completamente roto y hecho añicos en el suelo. Las ventanas se encontraban agrietadas y la puerta entre abierta. Kaneki y Touka intercambiaron una rápida mirada, y avanzaron hacia la tienda a paso decidido. Kaneki abrió la puerta con un chirrido, empujando para apartar el resto de cosas que se interponían a su alrededor. Touka entró, echándole una rápida ojeada al establecimiento. El lugar era un completo desastre. Contenedores y estantes vacíos y lanzados al suelo, el foco de luz roto y el mostrador repleto de polvo. Este lugar había permanecido así durante un tiempo.

—¿Zorro Negro? —llamó Touka—. ¿Estás aquí?

No hubo respuesta alguna.

Kaneki suspiró

—Ayato tenía razón —dijo, avanzando a paso lento—. La CCG ya estuvo aquí.

Touka descansó ambas manos en sus caderas, observando el lugar destruido con una mueca irónica y apenada, sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

—Bueno… mierda —se encogió de hombros—. Iré a echar un vistazo alrededor y ver si encuentro algo. Tú también busca alguna pista.

Kaneki rió un poco, agachándose para coger del suelo una pequeña caja de fósforos.

—¿Pista? —dijo, sus labios curvándose en una divertida mueca—. ¿Somos detectives ahora?

Touka lo miró de mala gana.

—Deja de burlarte. Tal vez dejó una nota o… algo. Iré a ver.

Touka marchó hacia el mostrador, perdiéndose entre una puerta medio abierta que probablemente conducía hacia el depósito. Kaneki suspiró, paseándose por la tienda e inspeccionando varios de los estantes con una mueca aburrida. Realmente no tenía caso continuar buscando nada en lo absoluto, si la CCG lo había atrapado no había nada más que hacer al respecto.

Varios de los estantes se encontraban vacíos, probablemente la mercancía había sido robada luego de que la CCG destruyera el establecimiento y se llevaran al Zorro Negro. Kaneki encontró gran variedad de productos esparcidos por el suelo y dentro de los estantes restantes. Cepillos de dientes, vendas y lociones de aseo personal, cremas para la piel y perfumes, incluso habí—

 _Crack._

Kaneki detuvo su paso, el sonido de algo quebrándose bajo sus pies obligándolo a retroceder rápidamente con un asustadizo encogimiento de hombros. El sonido lo había tomado completamente desprevenido. Bajo la oscuridad de la habitación, Kaneki apartó el pie hacia atrás y notó una pequeña caja azul aplastada en el suelo, probablemente bajo la influencia de sus torpes pies. Con curiosidad, se inclinó hacia abajo y la tomó entre sus manos, irguiéndose para enfocarla hacia la iluminación que se infiltraba desde el faro que yacía fuera de la tienda. Su ceño se frunció levemente, intentando leer las palabras escritas en la caja.

 _Okamoto Original._  
 _Extra delgado._  
 _Con—_

Kaneki jadeó, alzando las cejas mientras sus ojos se paralizaban sobre el título del producto.

Co… co…

Condones.

Eran condones.

Tragó saliva, sus manos estaban temblando. ¿C-Condones? ¿A-A caso había encontrado condones? Por qué… por qué él de todas las personas tenía que—

Sus pensamientos fueron anulados estrepitosamente cuando la voz y los pasos de Touka acercándose fueron los causantes de que su corazón estuviera a punto de desgarrar su pecho. Miró a su alrededor, sin saber que hacer,

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Touka, sus pisadas acercándose cada vez más. Kaneki lanzó la caja de condones al suelo, volteándose rápidamente cuando la sintió detenerse detrás de él—. ¿Encontraste algo?

Negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

—N-No…

Pero Touka no era idiota. Observó sus manos, y la caja que se encontraba a pocos centímetros de sus pies. Evidentemente había visto la manera en que la había lanzado al suelo, y no parecía dispuesta a olvidar el tema, no cuando el rostro de Kaneki lucía tan rojo como la sangre.

Con una mirada sospechosa, Touka se inclinó hacia la caja. No, no, no…

—T-Touka-chan, no-

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Touka tomó la caja, irguiéndose, y leyó el contenido mientras sus cejas se alzaban lentamente.

Ahora, más que nunca, Kaneki deseaba morir.

Touka lo miró, estupefacta.

—¿Condones?

Kaneki jadeó, sus ojos viajando hacia la caja entre sus manos y nuevamente hacia ella. Negó con la cabeza, intentando encontrar la mejor excusa.

—N-No sabía que eran c-cond-

Por alguna extraña razón, Touka lucía irritada. Se cruzó de brazos, silenciando sus palabras, y frunció el ceño, ladeando el rostro de manera inquisitiva.

—¿A caso tienes alguna novia de la que no tengo idea?

¿Q-Qué?

Y Kaneki se vio a si mismo intentando darle las más cálidas respuestas.

—¡N-No! No… c-claro que no…

Touka arqueó una ceja, sosteniendo la caja entre ambos.

—¿Entonces por qué tomaste una caja de condones?

 _Banjou, sálvame._

 _Te lo suplico…_

—N-No, no… de verdad, yo nunca… —el rostro de Kaneki era un poema, y Touka lo estaba disfrutando más que nunca. Su aspecto irritado se había esfumado. Poco a poco sus cejas se arqueaban, sus labios entreabiertos dejando entrever una diminuta sonrisa—. Yo nunca tendría sexo… q-quiero decir, no es que no quiera… eh, quiero decir… no es que yo haya… yo… es que… m-mierda…

El silencio incómodo que inundó la tienda perduró por más de un minuto. Touka lo observaba casi con sorpresa, mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una tierna sonrisa. No lucía como si estuviera burlándose, que es lo que Kaneki más temía. Touka dejó escapar un suave suspiro.

—Eres tan adorable —murmuró para si misma con una diminuta sonrisa. Lo observó durante unos pocos segundos más, las mejillas de Kaneki quemándose a fuego vivo por su inesperado comentario—. Está bien. Yo tendré sexo contigo.

Eso fue aún más inesperado.

No, no, no…

 _No otra vez._

Kaneki cerró los ojos, apartando la mirada y sintiendo sus hombros desfallecer. ¿A caso no había tenido suficiente la última vez?

—P-Por qué…

Touka rió, y el sonido de su risa, inesperadamente, hizo que su corazón vibrara de emoción.

Joder.

—¿De verdad empezarás a hacer preguntas? —inquirió—. Kaneki, ¿yo te gusto? ¿Te… atraigo?

Kaneki tragó saliva, echándole un leve vistazo. La luz del faro que yacía fuera de la tienda aterrizaba justo por encima de Touka, iluminando su silueta como un hada brillando en medio de la oscuridad. Kaneki mentiría si dijera que en ese mismo instante no lucía hermosa, porque lo hacía. Y no era a causa de la luz del faro o de lo bonito que lucía su cabello esa tarde, el intenso color negro de su nueva tintura poco a poco adaptándose a su piel. Touka siempre se veía hermosa. En todo momento, en todo lugar. Luego de un arduo día de trabajo en la tienda, con sus ojeras pronunciadas y su cabello levemente despeinado. Cuando se quedaba dormida en el sofá, con su boca medio abierta, el ceño fruncido y pequeños ronquidos que hacían a Kaneki sonreír disimuladamente cuando nadie más lo estaba observando. Lucía hermosa cuando se enfadaba, cuando peleaba con los niños del jardín a causa de su asquerosa comida y sus mejillas se teñían de un intenso rubor carmesí. Kaneki no lograba recordar, ni siquiera desde el momento en que la conoció, un día en donde no hubiera pensado que Touka era bonita.

 _Entonces creo que yo soy aún más idiota, por sentirme feliz al ser observada de esa manera._

Incluso ese día, a pesar de su intensa comodidad, Kaneki pensó que se veía hermosa.

No hacían falta las palabras. Kaneki no necesitó responder nada en lo absoluto, pues sus ojos dijeron todo lo que Touka deseaba saber. Obtuvo su respuesta por la forma en que sus labios se entreabrieron—intentando murmurar algo sin éxito alguno—y sus ojos permanecieron sobre su rostro, sin apartarlos ni un instante a causa del rubor o la vergüenza.

De todas las veces en que _Haise_ solía observarla, Touka nunca recordó ser observada de esta manera por Kaneki. Jamás.

Sonrió un poco, su corazón temblando demasiado deprisa.

—Tú también me gustas —dijo, respondiendo por él. Kaneki parpadeó, despertando de su hechizo—. ¿Ves? Es solo una atracción química. No hay nada de malo en ello.

Lentamente Kaneki contempló la manera en que Touka depositó la caja de condones sobre el estante mas cercano, y luego de un efímero suspiro, volvió sus ojos hacia él. Lentamente se quitó su chaqueta verde, la tela poco a poco revelando la desnudez de sus hombros a causa de su blusa. La dejó caer al suelo, sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos.

Dio un paso, lento como el pétalo de un cerezo al caer, y luego otro… y otro… hasta que su rostro se detuvo frente al suyo y Kaneki no pudo evitar aterrizar sus ojos sobre sus labios. A medida que se acercaba, su intensa fragancia a café y algo más inundaba sus sentidos, controlando sus más oscuros deseos. Sus delicadas manos viajaron hacia la capucha de su abrigo negro, empujándolo hacia atrás para dejar al descubierto el resto de su rostro y su cabello.

Touka se tomó unos segundos, dubitativa, y cerró sus párpados lentamente. Kaneki observó la manera en que sus pestañas acariciaban sus delicados pómulos, y cómo sus labios se entreabrían levemente, inclinándose cada vez más, hasta que éstos rozaron los suyos y Kaneki no pudo encontrar la manera de respirar.

La presión de sus labios detuvo absolutamente todo a su alrededor. El tiempo, sus memorias, sus recuerdos, el frío de la noche, el día, el año, su corazón, su respiración… la única cosa que Kaneki podía percibir era el calor de su boca, la suavidad de su roce, su intensa fragancia nublando su piel. Casi por instinto, Kaneki también dejó sus párpados caer. Los cerró con firmeza, concentrándose en el momento, y ambos jadearon levemente cuando Touka rompió el beso durante un segundo, cobrando el aliento. Kaneki abrió sus ojos, confundido… ¿por qué había…? Touka mantenía sus ojos cerrados, respirando irregularmente, y antes de que Kaneki pudiera preguntar por qué _demonios_ se había detenido, Touka lo besó de nuevo. Esta vez, el beso fue diferente. Touka separó su boca, tomando su labio inferior entre los suyos y succionando suavemente. Pero todo cambió cuando sintió su lengua sobre la suya, el cálido y húmedo roce enviando escalofríos por su espalda, forzándolo a soltar un avergonzado gemido de impaciencia. El sabor a café era aún más intenso de esta manera, y Kaneki se encontró a sí mismo deseando más.

Ya no era Touka quien besaba a Kaneki. Los papeles se habían invertido, y esta vez era él quien ladeaba su rostro hacia un lado para probar el sabor de su lengua más intensamente, haciéndola suspirar. Eran _sus_ labios los que tomaban los suyos desprevenidamente, atrayéndolos hacia él, la firmeza de su beso obligándola a inclinar el cuello hacia atrás, intentando moldear su boca a su aguda altura. Durante un instante, Kaneki pensó que era tierno el hecho de que fuera tan bajita a su lado. Touka se apartó de él brevemente, sus labios sonriendo disimuladamente ante la manera en que Kaneki parecía rehusarse a romper el beso, inclinándose hacia su boca para no perder el contacto.

El saber que él también la deseaba… él saber que esto no era algo que solamente ella quería…

Touka descansó sus manos contra su pecho, obligándolo a retroceder un poco. Ambos jadearon, intentando encontrar el aliento perdido, y Touka alzó los ojos hacia él. Ya no sonreía como antes… Kaneki podía percibir otro tipo de inquietud en su mirada.

—No eres el único que está solo, sabes… —susurró, su aliento rozando sus labios, sus ojos escudriñando los suyos con un brillo especial.

La repentina angustia de su comentario solo duró un parpadeo. Touka dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, sin romper el contacto visual. Kaneki estuvo a punto de preguntar qué estaba haciendo, y por qué había roto el beso en primer lugar… pero cuando sus manos viajaron a los extremos de su blusa, Kaneki comprendió todo a la perfección.

Oh.

 _Oh._

Mierda.

 _Joder…_

Mientras Touka tomó los extremos de su blusa, poco a poco alzando y deslizando la tela por su torso, sus ojos no dejaron los suyos. Kaneki habría querido ser un poco más romántico y admitir que tampoco rompió el contacto visual, pero a decir verdad, sí lo hizo. Sus ojos viajaron de inmediato con ansiedad—y vergüenza—hacia su estómago desnudo, mientras la blusa ascendía poco a poco, revelando más de su cuerpo a cada segundo. La piel de su vientre lucía suave y plana, y Kaneki contuvo un pequeño carraspeo incómodo cuando la blusa alcanzó sus hombros y sus ojos tuvieron una perfecta vista de sus pechos, ocultos bajo un brasier negro. Kaneki tragó saliva, conteniendo la respiración y preguntándole al cielo si esto era un sueño o la vida real. Observó la manera en que Touka quitaba lentamente la blusa por encima de su cabeza, su cabello cayendo despeinado alrededor de sus hombros, haciéndola lucir aún más bonita que antes. El rubor en las mejillas de Kaneki era incontrolable y ya no le preocupaba el ocultarlo. Touka dejó caer la prenda al suelo, _casi_ insegura, mientras sus manos viajaban rápidamente hacia su cabello, intentando acomodarlo pobremente, intentando lucir un poco más bonita frente a sus ojos. Tal vez pensaba que a Kaneki no le gustaría, o que estaba actuando y luciendo ridícula, pero la diminuta sonrisa destellando en la comisura de sus labios la impulsó a continuar.

Kaneki se tomó un breve segundo para observarla.

Allí, bajo la luz del faro, su piel resplandecía como oro líquido. Sus ojos recorrieron cada rincón de su cuerpo. Su pecho, danzando al compás de su lenta respiración. La manera en que sus labios dejaban escapar pequeños suspiros, efímeras miradas que viajaban hacia su rostro, calculando cada uno de sus movimientos al sentirse tan expuesta frente a él. La delicada forma de su clavícula, la curva de sus pechos, su vientre plano y pequeño… cada parte de su cuerpo lo llamaba entre susurros, voces dentro de su cabeza que no se oían perturbadoras ni atemorizantes. Kaneki deseó alzar sus dedos y deslizarlos por su cuello, sus hombros… y justo cuando se disponía a hacerlo, armándose de un fuerte valor, Touka dirigió sus manos hacia su espalda y Kaneki parpadeó, tenso como una roca.

Se oyó un pequeño click, y la presión de su brasier sobre sus pechos disminuyó.

Ella…

Ella había…

Kaneki la observó, sonrojado como un niño, mientras Touka poco a poco comenzaba a deslizar los tirantes de su brasier por sus hombros, sin romper el contacto visual. Deslizó su brasier por sus codos, quedando completamente expuesta, y dejó caer la prenda al suelo. Los ojos de Kaneki se apartaron casi de inmediato, tosiendo, intentando mantener la compostura…

—W-Wow —tartamudeó, tosiendo de nuevo.

Luego frunció el ceño.

 _¿Wow?_

¿Eso era lo único bueno que tenía para decir? ¿Wow?

 _Imbécil, estúpido, hijo de…_

Touka sonrió tiernamente, observando las ridículas muecas de Kaneki y sus propias mejillas teñirse de un cálido carmesí.

—Kaneki —llamó en un susurro, suave como el beso de una flor, su corazón palpitando furiosamente ante la realización de que Kaneki, a pesar de todo, la consideraba bonita. Incluso así—. Puedes mirar, sabes…

Kaneki contuvo un suspiro, y los dedos de Touka lentamente viajaron hacia su mentón, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos.

—Está bien… —susurró ella, inclinándose para rozar sus labios contra los suyos suavemente, alentándolo a tomar la iniciativa y continuar.

Kaneki correspondió el beso durante unos segundos, su estómago dando un vuelco ante tan simple roce. Toda su incomodidad se desvanecía cuando ella lo besaba. Touka apartó sus labios un momento, suspirando y cerrando sus ojos, ambos descansando sus frentes contra el otro. Lentamente, Kaneki alzó su mano, sus dedos rozando delicadamente la piel de su brazo. El toque le hizo desprender un pesado suspiro, cerrando sus ojos, y Kaneki aprovechó su leve momento de debilidad para mirarla.

Su mano ascendió por su brazo como una poderosa distracción, mientras sus ojos se perdían en la curva de su clavícula, y más abajo… y más abajo… donde el toque de sus pechos rozaba el suyo por encima de su abrigo. Había algo hermosamente doloroso en ver a Touka desnuda. Una vulnerabilidad que Kaneki jamás había notado en ella con anterioridad. Contempló la curva de sus pechos, la manera en que subía y bajaba con cada una de sus respiraciones, la delicada piel de sus pezones, la manera en que sus hombros se encogían levemente cuando la mano de Kaneki ascendía más, y más, hasta que sus dedos se adentraron en su cabello y Touka mordió su labio inferior, suspirando.

Cada una de sus acciones le quitaba en aliento.

Kaneki descendió su boca hacia la suya y capturó sus labios en un ansioso beso. Su mano viajó hacia su nuca, moldeando su boca, mientras los brazos de Touka se anclaban alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

Ambos caminaron hacia atrás lentamente, sin saber exactamente hacia donde se dirigían. Poco a poco se inclinaron hacia el suelo, Kaneki sosteniendo firmemente su cintura para no hacerla caer. No era el lugar más cómodo ni apropiado, pero era el único que tenían, y a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle lo suficiente. Touka jadeó cuando la piel de su espalda hizo contacto con el frío suelo, ambos intentando buscar la posición correcta, hasta que Touka dejó escapar un repentino chillido de dolor.

—¡A-Ah!

Kaneki rompió el beso, ambas manos sosteniendo su peso a cada lado de su cabeza y la miró horrorizado. ¿A-Acaso había hecho algo mal? ¿A caso…?

Touka hizo una mueca de incomodidad, su mano libre viajando hacia la parte trasera de su espalda mientras rebuscaba algo entre su piel. Kaneki frunció el ceño, sin comprender, mientras observaba la manera en que Touka quitaba la mano de su espalda sosteniendo un cepillo de dientes entre sus dedos. Ambos observaron el incómodo objeto de plástico que se había interpuesto entre la espalda de Touka durante varios segundos, sin saber qué decir, entonces Touka se echó a reír.

Cerró sus ojos, su cuerpo temblando bajo el suyo con pequeñas risitas que enviaban intensas vibraciones contra su piel. Kaneki sonrió, jadeando, y rió junto a ella. La situación era demasiado incómoda y bizarra, y tal vez recién ahora se estaban dando cuenta de ello. Continuaron riendo un poco más, mientras Touka lanzaba el cepillo lejos de ellos, y Kaneki tomó una bocanada de aire para descansar su frente contra su pecho, intentando calmar su risotada. Respiró hondo, suspirando, y entonces sintió la mano de Touka acariciar su cabello. Kaneki cerró los ojos ante el contacto, y la escena abandonó toda diversión para nuevamente abrirle paso al deseo. Kaneki podía sentir los latidos de su corazón a través de su pecho, la manera en que éstos aumentaban su intensidad cuando Kaneki decidió presionar sus labios contra su piel, haciendo que el agarre de sus dedos contra su cabello se intensificara. Kaneki plantó un beso por encima de su corazón y, armándose de valor, su boca recorrió un húmedo trayecto hacia su pezón, el cálido aliento contra su piel provocando un esporádico temblor en su cuerpo, seguido de un profundo suspiro. Touka se mordió el labio inferior, observando el oscuro techo de la tienda y preguntándose si esto realmente, _realmente_ estaba sucediendo en verdad.

Sus manos se enterraron más profundamente en el cabello de Kaneki cuando sintió su lengua trazar un delicado patrón alrededor de su areola, obligándola a cerrar los ojos ante la sensación de sus labios succionando su piel, forzándola a arquear su espalda. Las manos de Kaneki, ocultas bajo sus gruesos guantes, se desplazaron hacia su cintura para mantenerla en su lugar, sus labios descendiendo lentamente por su pecho hacia su estómago, haciéndolo temblar suavemente. Su cálido aliento, la humedad de su lengua, sus dientes inexpertos que suavemente raspaban su piel con cada beso… era mucho más intenso de todo lo que habría podido imaginar o desear. Kaneki se apartó levemente, y Touka desplegó sus párpados para observarlo. Sus manos viajaron hacia los extremos de su abrigo para quitarlo por encima de su cabeza. Touka se incorporó, sentándose, y su boca encontró la suya mientras le ayudaba a desprenderse de su camiseta blanca, sus manos recorriendo lentamente su torso desnudo, los fuertes músculos de los cuales antes carecía haciéndose presentes bajo la piel de sus dedos.

Kaneki ya no era un niño.

Se había convertido en todo un hombre.

Dicho pensamiento despertó un hambre intenso en su interior.

Kaneki la forzó a retroceder nuevamente, recostando su espalda contra el suelo. Sus labios volvieron a recorrer su vientre hasta que se detuvieron al comienzo de sus pantalones. Kaneki se apartó levemente, sus manos viajando hacia el cierre para abrir el botón, sin embargo, éste no se abría. Kaneki no supo si fue por su torpeza, por culpa de los guantes o por el terrible temblor de sus manos, pero el maldito botón no parecía dispuesto a abrirse. Kaneki suspiró, haciendo una mueca, su rostro ardiendo de vergüenza.

—T-Touka… esto… esto no-

Kaneki oyó su risa hacer un eco en la tienda vacía. Touka continuó riendo, llevando sus manos hacia el botón de su pantalón y apartando los dedos de Kaneki para desabrocharlos ella misma. Lo hizo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Kaneki hizo una mueca, sus manos aún seguían temblando.

—L-Lo siento, soy un idiota…

Touka le ayudó a deshacerse de su incómodo pantalón, lanzándolo a un lado, y Kaneki tuvo que contener el aliento ante la imagen de sus piernas ligeramente abiertas, exponiendo su ropa interior.

Kaneki podía sentir su erección crecer dolorosamente dentro de sus pantalones.

Touka sonrió ante la inquieta mirada de sus ojos. Lentamente alzó su pierna, su pie derecho dirigiéndose hacia la cara de Kaneki para empujar su mejilla y hacerle cosquillas en la nariz con sus dedos. Kaneki hizo una mueca, ladeando el rostro a un lado y capturando su pie entre sus manos para detenerla, riendo.

—Detente…

Ella rió una vez más, y la sonrisa de Kaneki poco a poco se desvaneció ante la deslumbrante imagen que Touka le brindó en ese instante. Sus ojos brillando, sonriéndole traviesamente con su corto cabello esparcido a su alrededor y ambos brazos a cada lado de su cabeza… sus pequeños pezones erguidos y listos para él, el suave vaivén de su vientre al respirar, la curva de su pierna al descansar contra su mano, el brillo húmedo de sus labios, la intensa fragancia que desprendía su ropa interior…

Kaneki supo que, sin importar lo que pasara luego de esto, ésta sería la única imagen de Touka que Kaneki sabía recordaría por siempre. Desnuda, recostada frente a él, la luz del faro iluminado su piel con una tierna sonrisa, entregándole su cuerpo sin vergüenza alguna.

Kaneki dirigió sus labios a su tobillo, aún sosteniendo su pie. Recorrió sus labios por toda la extensión de su pierna, su piel suave y tersa al tacto, y pudo notar que la expresión traviesa en los ojos de Touka se había esfumado. Ya no sonreía, y su pecho ascendía y descendía con firmeza, ocasionalmente cerrando sus ojos.

Besó el interior de sus muslos, deslizando su lengua por la delicada piel, logrando que las caderas de Touka se alzaran levemente para intentar incrementar el contacto.

—K-Kaneki…

Incluso si Kaneki había leído un millón de escenarios de este tipo en sus libros favoritos, la realidad siempre resultaba siendo _un poco_ diferente. Sus manos se adentraron por debajo de sus muslos, acariciando la fina piel de su trasero. El roce de sus dedos le hizo alzar las caderas de nuevo, impaciente mientras dejaba escapar un pequeño gemido.

—K-Kaneki —jadeó, apartando el cabello sudoroso de su frente—. Vamos…

Con manos temblorosas, Kaneki se deshizo de su ropa interior y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

Bien.

Tu puedes, Kaneki.

Touka dejó escapar un gemido de irritación.

—Kaneki, apresúra- _ahh…_

Touka abrió su boca de par en par cuando la lengua de Kaneki azotó su intimidad. Jadeó, cubriendo sus labios con sus dedos, sintiendo su lengua adentrarse en los lugares más profundos. La sensación era completamente nueva y diferente, húmeda y cálida… Touka frunció el ceño, acalorada, agachando la mirada para observar la manera en que Kaneki sostenía sus piernas y posesionaba una sobre su hombro, intentando adquirir un mejor ángulo. Touka jadeó cuando sintió sus labios succionar suavemente su clítoris, para luego evadirlo y descender hacia su centro, aumentando su frustración.

—O-Oh Dios…

¿Dónde demonios había aprendido a hacer eso?

Touka suspiró, cerrando sus ojos, y dirigió sus dedos hacia su centro para abrir sus labios inferiores, otorgándole aún más acceso. Kaneki jadeó, sus ojos oscureciéndose ante la imagen de Touka abriéndose a sí misma para él. Sus labios regresaron hambrientos hacia su clitoris, succionándolo con más intensidad esta vez. Touka chilló, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, y pudo sentir su mano aterrizar hacia su cabello, jalándolo con firmeza, intentando encontrar algo a lo que aferrarse.

Touka comenzó a mover sus caderas al compás de los movimientos de su boca, creando una fricción que los hizo gemir a ambos. Touka no tenía la menor idea de cómo Kaneki había aprendido a hacer esto… pero se sentía increíble. Su lengua se movía en todas direcciones, esparciendo la cantidad exacta de humedad para mantenerla estimulada. Sus labios succionaban ocasionalmente su clítoris y sus manos se aferraban a sus caderas para mantenerla posisionada.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, y Kaneki supo que estaba cerca, o al menos eso era lo que le parecía. Suavemente introdujo su lengua en su interior, arrastrando uno de sus dedos hacia su clitoris para masajearlo suavemente mientras su lengua aumentaba su velocidad, causando que las caderas de Touka se agitaran violentamente contra el suelo.

—Kaah… ahh… sí… sí…

Touka dejó escapar un delicioso gemido y su cuerpo convulsionó frenéticamente, clamando obscenidades que le hicieron reír durante un instante, sin embargo sus labios continuaron succionando su clítoris durante varios segundos más, prolongando su orgasmo hasta que poco a poco su cuerpo fue relajándose. Kaneki se apartó, quitando su pierna de su hombro. Sus labios ascendieron por su vientre, que aún convulsionaba ocasionalmente.

Touka mantenía su brazo sobre sus ojos, ocultando la mitad de su rostro, jadeando pesadamente, intentando recuperarse. Kaneki sostuvo su peso con ambas manos alrededor de su cabeza, observándola con una pequeña sonrisa tímida, orgulloso de lo que había causado.

—Touka-chan… —habló en un suave susurro—. ¿Estás bien?

Kaneki quitó su mano de su cara para poder verla mejor. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos cerrados, lucía como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Kaneki rió, apartando su cabello a un lado tiernamente.

—Touka.

Ella suspiró, abriendo sus ojos. Su corazón dio un vuelco ante la vista. Kaneki, sin su camiseta, con su cabello despeinado y observándola con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Touka alzó su mano, introduciendo sus dedos en su cabello, revoloteándolo suavemente.

—Eso fue… —suspiró, aun intentando recuperar el aliento—. Eso…

Kaneki rió, avergonzado, y Touka aprovechó su timidez para inclinarse y besar sus labios. Lamió su labio inferior, y luego descendió hacia su cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente. Kaneki jadeó, y la mano de Touka poco a poco descendió por su pecho hacia el comienzo de sus pantalones, sus dedos acariciando suavemente el inmenso bulto entre sus piernas.

—Yo también quiero tocarte —susurró contra su oído.

Kaneki gimió suavemente, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Touka para ocultar su vergüenza. Touka desabrochó el cierre muchísimo más rápido de lo que él habría podido, y su pequeña mano se infiltró por debajo de su ropa interior, encontrando su miembro y acariciando la base con la punta de sus dedos. Kaneki cerró sus ojos, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica atravesar su espina dorsal, esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo. Touka lo sostuvo entre sus manos, moviendo su muñeca suavemente y causando que Kaneki moviera sus caderas inconscientemente, gimiendo contra su cuello.

—T-Touka-chan…

Ella aumentó los movimientos de su mano, su lengua acariciando el lóbulo de su oreja. Las caderas de Kaneki embistieron contra su mano lentamente, buscando liberarse… ¿cuando había sido la última vez que se había sentido así de bien? Jadeó, intentando controlarse.

—T-Touka, espera…

Ella se detuvo, volteando el rostro para mirarlo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, su mano libre delineando la curva de sus labios con sus dedos, su agitada respiración azotando su piel.

—Necesito… n-necesitamos… —Kaneki jadeó, intentando ignorar el hecho de que la mano de Touka aún seguía sosteniendo su miembro—. Los… los c-condones…

Touka sonrió, suspirando, recordando el pequeño incidente minutos atrás. Asintió, apartando su mano, y Kaneki se incorporó de rodillas para buscar el condón entre la gran cantidad de productos esparcidos a su alrededor. Tardó más de lo que debería, incapaz de ver bien bajo la oscuridad, y Touka rió en silencio. Alzó su pierna, golpeando suavemente el trasero de Kaneki y éste se tambaleó, jadeante.

—Oye…

Touka rió de nuevo.

—Apresúrate.

Una vez que Kaneki logró encontrar el paquete, tomó uno dentro de la caja y suspiró, repentinamente sintiéndose nervioso otra vez. Regresó hacia ella, quitándose sus pantalones, y Touka lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo para besarlo de nuevo. Kaneki dejó el condón a un lado, sintiendo las manos de Touka perderse en su cabello y sosteniendo su espalda, intentando acercarlo a ella lo más posible. Kaneki jadeó contra su boca, su fragancia a café nublando cada uno de sus sentidos. Deslizó su mano por su cabello, apartando su flequillo, entonces sintió la mano de Touka tomar la suya.

—Quítate los guantes —susurró contra sus labios.

Touka intentó quitarlos, pero Kaneki la detuvo. Tomó su muñeca, impidiendo su movimiento, y rompió el beso, observándola con temor en su mirada.

—N-No…

Touka permaneció en silencio durante un momento, observando la mano de Kaneki sostener su muñeca, inmovilizándola.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó.

Kaneki soltó su muñeca, agachando la cabeza, evitando su mirada.

Todo era tan patético.

—Es… es horrible.

Poco a poco Kaneki se inclinó hacia ella, ocultando su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello, escondiendo su vergüenza. Touka suspiró, rodeando sus brazos alrededor de su nuca, volteando el rostro para susurrar contra su oído.

—No lo es.

—Sí lo es —insistió él, sus labios presionados firmemente contra su clavícula.

Touka tomó su rostro, obligándolo a alzar la cabeza.

—Kaneki, mírame —pidió. Kaneki alzó el rostro, y Touka lo atrajo hasta que su frente chocó contra la suya—. Está bien, no me importa.

Kaneki cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño, y Touka besó su mejilla, deslizó sus labios por su frente, su cien, su boca…

—No me importa en lo absoluto, Kaneki —susurró, acariciando su cabello.

Kaneki no recordaba la última vez que alguien lo había tratado de esta manera, aceptándolo por lo que se había convertido en lugar de intentar transformarlo en algo diferente. No recordaba la última vez que alguien lo había tocado, besado, o susurrado su nombre de esa forma.

Por primera vez en años… Kaneki no se sintió vacío.

Touka tomó sus manos suavemente y quitó los guantes con lentitud, exponiendo dedos y palmas que ante los ojos de otra mujer habrían lucido como las manos de un monstruo. Pero Touka no era cualquier mujer, y sus ojos habían visto cosas peores en este mundo. Sus manos solo eran eso… manos. Las manos de Kaneki. Nada más.

Él observó la manera en que ella entrelazó sus dedos suavemente con los suyos, sin siquiera importarle la textura de su piel, el color de su carne, nada parecía importarle. Contuvo el aliento cuando Touka llevó su mano hacia sus labios, besándola, y durante un instante Kaneki sintió que iba a llorar.

—Kaneki —susurró ella, demasiado bajito, pero él pudo oírla. Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente. Ella lo observó, aún sosteniéndo su mano—. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

Había cierta inseguridad en su mirada, cierto temor a que él se negara, retractándose ahora que ambos habían llegado tan lejos, ahora que por fin Touka había logrado tenerlo entre sus brazos, como siempre había deseado. Kaneki suspiró, devolviendo el agarre de sus dedos, y se inclinó para descansar su frente contra la suya, asintiendo suavemente.

—Sí, Touka-chan —respondió.

Luego de todo esto, estaba más que seguro.

Kaneki tomó el condón y luego de unos pocos intentos, logró colocárselo. La besó una vez más, dejando que Touka anclara sus piernas a su alrededor y se aferrara a su espalda con demasiada necesidad, una necesidad que provocó un leve dolor en su pecho. Incluso si ambos se encontraban piel contra piel, Touka parecía no tener suficiente, intentando acercarlo aún más si eso era posible, desesperada por llenar un vacío, temerosa de que si no se aferraba a él lo suficiente, él podría escapar.

 _De nuevo._

No supo por qué, pero Kaneki se detuvo, el impulso de sus palabras danzando en la punta de sus labios. La miró, apartando su cabello de la frente.

—Sabes —dijo, y Touka lo miró—. Cuando solía mirarte en la cafetería… lo hice porque creí que eras hermosa. Aún creo que eres hermosa. Siempre.

Touka lo observó en silencio, ojos brillando, y poco a poco sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña y triste sonrisa. Sus dedos se deslizaron por su frente, su mejilla, su nariz, sus labios… Kaneki cerró sus ojos.

—Yo también creo que eres hermoso.

Su corazón dejó de latir.

Sintió los labios de Touka rozar sus párpados cerrados.

—Ahora cállate y deja de hacerme esperar —se quejó, y Kaneki sonrió ampliamente, conteniendo una risita—. Ya he esperado demasiado.

Con un suspiro, Kaneki se posicionó en su interior. La observó durante un momento, esperando su aprobación, y ella asintió con sus ojos cerrados. Gimió cuando Kaneki introdujo parte de él en su interior, poco a poco, haciendo presión en sus caderas. Descansó su frente contra la suya de nuevo, observando la forma en que Touka fruncía el ceño y mordía su labio fuertemente.

—Touka…

—Estoy bien —afirmó, aferrando sus manos a su cabello—. Solo… sigue.

Kaneki suspiró. Empujó de nuevo, suavemente, oyendo un gemido de su parte y proclamando uno propio minutos después, sus paredes estrechas fuertemente succionándolo hacia su interior. Jadeó, más acalorado que nunca, mientras detenía el movimiento de sus caderas durante unos segundos para dejar que sus cuerpos se acostumbraran a la nueva sensación. Kaneki dirigió sus labios hacia su cuello, intentando distraerla del dolor, su lengua viajó hacia su pecho, haciéndola gemir cuando tomó su pezón entre sus labios otra vez. Touka movió sus caderas, incitándole a continuar, y Kaneki movió las suyas en respuesta, logrando que escapara un suave gemido.

D-Dios…

Esto era… esto se sentía…

Kaneki jadeó, colocando ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza para sostenerse mejor, sintiendo la forma en la que Touka anclaba firmemente sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, sus manos tomando su trasero e impulsándolo a empujar más profundamente dentro de ella. Kaneki perdió todos sus sentidos, gimiendo contra su oído, sintiendo la forma en la que poco a poco ambos iban dejando atrás el dolor para darle la bienvenida a un intenso placer.

Touka movió sus caderas de nuevo, creando una fricción que provocó en ambos un agudo gemido.

—O-Oh… Dios…

Touka arqueó su espalda, jadeando, y Kaneki sostuvo su cintura para mantenerla en esa posición. Alzó sus caderas, intentando encontrar un ritmo más estable, arrodillándose lejos de ella para poder aumentar el ritmo. Touka abrió sus ojos, jadeando, observando la manera en que Kaneki cerraba los suyos, con sus labios entreabiertos y su ceño fruncido, intentando concentrarse en el placer. Touka deslizó su mano por sus brazos, firmemente anclados a su cintura, recorrió su pecho, su cuello, apartó su cabello que se interponía entre sus ojos, sintió el sonido de sus gemidos en la punta de sus dedos… era perfecto.

—K-Kaneki… ahh… más… más r-rápido.

Kaneki se inclinó de nuevo hacia ella, dispuesto a besarla, mientras sus caderas cumplían con su pedido y luego era él quien clamaba por su nombre, su frente temblando contra su pecho.

—T-Touka…

Sintiéndose cerca a llegar, Touka humedeció sus dedos con su boca y los deslizó hacia su centro, frotando suavemente su clítoris. Gimió, sintiendo los labios de Kaneki morder su mandíbula.

—Touka… voy… voy a…

Ella asintió, aferrándose a su espalda firmemente.

—Hazlo —susurró contra su oído, gimiendo su nombre—. H-Hazlo…

Luego de unas pocas embestidas, ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo. Touka sollozó sus gemidos contra su cuello, su cuerpo temblando incontrolablemente a causa de sus espasmos, las caderas de Kaneki embistiendo contra ella una y otra vez, intentando prolongar la sensación de sus orgasmos lo más posible.

—A-Ahh… T-Touka-chan…

Kaneki jadeó, deteniendo el movimiento de sus caderas, descansando su frente contra su pecho, el calor en su piel quemando todo a su paso. Touka abrió sus ojos, mirando el techo, y luego de unos pocos segundos se echó a reír. Su pecho jadeó, intentando controlarse, y Kaneki poco a poco salió de ella para caer a su lado, de espaldas, ambos observando el techo e intentando recuperar sus respiraciones. Permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos, intentando procesar la situación, hasta que Touka se volteó para mirarlo, apoyándose sobre su codo y descansando su cabeza en su mano.

Kaneki aún intentaba controlar su irregular respiración, observando el techo con su cabello interponiéndose entre sus ojos. Touka notó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios entreabiertos. Aquél gesto le hizo sonreír.

—¿Todo este tiempo me he perdido esto? —preguntó ella, observándolo. Kaneki parpadeó, no muy seguro de a qué se refería. Volteó el rostro con curiosidad, y Touka sonrió aún más—. Hagámoslo otra vez.

Touka giró hasta posicionarse sobre él, viajando hacia sus labios con una traviesa mueca.

Kaneki hizo una mueca, abrumado.

—¡E-Espera, Touka-chan!

 **—o—**

Aunque el suelo permanecía frío, el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Kaneki a su lado era lo suficientemente poderoso para mantenerla protegida. Bajo el silencio de la habitación, Touka podía oír los desenfrenados latidos del corazón de Kaneki el cual, a pesar de haber abandonado sus actos indecentes horas atrás, aún continuaba palpitando como la primera vez. Aquél detalle le hizo sonreír en la oscuridad.

Su chaqueta y el abrigo de Kaneki descansaban sobre sus cuerpos, pobremente intentando imitar una manta para protegerlos del frío. Su cabeza descansaba contra el brazo de Kaneki, imitando una almohada, y podía sentir sus dedos trazar una caricia por debajo de su oreja, peinando pequeños mechones de cabello. Ambos estaban agotados—por culpa de Touka, según Kaneki—y Touka realmente lamentó que no contaran con una cama, o al menos un pequeño sofá. Pero, aún así, para ella el momento había sido perfecto.

Más de lo que podría haber pedido.

—Touka —susurró Kaneki, repentinamente. Ella volteó la mirada, curiosa—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Ella permaneció en silencio, esperando.

Kaneki agachó la mirada.

—Lo que dijiste… cuando me besaste —pronunció, despacio—. ¿Es realmente así como te sientes?

 _No eres el único que está solo._

Touka no apartó sus ojos.

—¿Y tú?

Kaneki no respondió. Touka sonrió un poco, suspirando, regresando su mirada hacia el techo vacío.

—Creo que… en cierto modo, ambos somos iguales, Kaneki —susurró, su sonrisa poco a poco borrándose de su rostro—. Ambos tenemos gente en nuestras vidas que se preocupa por nosotros, que nos quieren. Pero, aún así, no he podido evitar sentirme sola a veces. Tal vez solo temo que, tarde o temprano, la gente me abandone, y entonces se que me sentiré sola.

Kaneki frunció el ceño, completamente desprevenido por sus palabras.

—T-Touka-chan…

—Cuando te conocí —continuó ella—, solía sentirme sola la mayoría del tiempo. Ayato no estaba, solo tenía a Anteiku. Pero, cuando te conocí… muchas cosas cambiaron. Hinami llegó con nosotros, también Nishiki, incluso el idiota de Tsukiyama. De pronto, Anteiku se hizo un poco más grande. Tú lograste eso, supongo. Y sentí que por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía una familia. Pero, cuando tu te marchaste… temí que el resto lo hiciera también. Y luego Anteiku se desvaneció… y yo…

Touka hizo una pausa, intentando recomponerse. Ladeó el rostro a un lado, enfrentando su mirada. Durante un instante, los ojos de Touka le quitaron el aliento.

—Ese es el motivo por el cual :re, existe. Es un hogar. Sabía que tú estabas ahí afuera en alguna parte, solo, al igual que yo. Todos lo estábamos. Sabía que necesitarías un lugar al cual regresar, y lo hiciste. Incluso sin tus memorias, llegaste. Y luego lo hicieron los demás. Y ahora estamos juntos de nuevo, y aún así tengo miedo.

Kaneki alzó su mano, deslizando sus dedos por su barbilla, observando sus labios entreabiertos.

—No sabía que te sentías de esta forma.

Touka sonrió un poco.

—No eres el único que se siente así, Kaneki —repitió—. Y no tienes que sobrellevarlo tú solo. Tienes mucha gente que te quiere, no por ser un rey o lo que sea que eres ahora… si no por ser tú.

Si no fuera por la oscuridad de la habitación, Touka habría creído que Kaneki tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Permanecieron en silencio durante un tiempo, Kaneki jugando distraídamente con sus dedos, sin importarle el no llevar guantes, cuando Touka quitó su mano y se apartó levemente para mirarlo mejor a la cara, descansando su peso contra su codo.

—¿Puedo hacerte yo una pregunta ahora?

Kaneki la miró, sonriendo un poco.

—Mientras no me preguntes si sigo siendo virgen…

Pero Touka no rió ante su comentario. Frunció el ceño, ladeando el rostro con _extrema_ curiosidad.

—Esa cosa que hiciste… —comenzó—, con tu lengua…

Kaneki tosió, su rostro tiñéndose de un intenso carmesí mientras se incorporaba para sentarse, terriblemente avergonzado.

—T-Touka-chan, qué-

—¿Cómo lo aprendiste? —insistió Touka, sentándose para igualar su altura.

Kaneki y sus manos temblorosas tomaron su abrigo, intentando ponérselo torpemente.

—Ehh, c-creo que es mejor que regresemos, es un poco tar-

—No, de verdad —dijo Touka—. Fue impresionante. Quiero aprender también.

Kaneki estaba a punto de clamar por la ayuda de Banjou.

Otra vez.

—Touk-

—¿Por qué no me enseñas tus movimientos?

 _—¡T-Touka!_

* * *

-se limpia una lágrima-

HOLAAAAA -abrazo- ha pasado un buen tiempo, huh. Lamento mi pobre inactividad, pero mi inspiración es mi peor enemiga últimamente y me ha estado jodiendo bien feo. Pero en fin, hablando un poco sobre el fic. La trama está terriblemente inspirada en la primera escena sexual de Maggie y Glenn, de The Walking Dead, si vieron la serie seguro saben a qué me refiero. Todo esto estaría pasando básicamente semanas/meses? después del último capítulo del manga. Ignoremos por completo el hecho de que Mutsuki apareció al final... ¿Mutsuki? ¿Quién es Mutsuki? Exacto, lolol. MUTSUKI NO EXISTE. Imaginen que nunca apareció y que Touka&Kaneki vivieron el resto de sus días felices follando como conejitos.

Me gusta todo esto de hacer a Touka un poquito golosa, huehuehue, siento que tiene apetitos sexuales muy intensos -lennyface-

Y me siento un poco mal por haberlos hecho follar ahí en la pobre tienda abandonada del Zorro Negro, es como un insulto a su memoria (?) pero whatever, hay peores lugares en los cuales follar XDDDD se perdona.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Si son ese tipo de personas que leen fics pervertidos y nunca comentan por miedo a quedar aún más como pervertidos, please, no sean mamones y comenten igual (?) ya pecaron leyendo ésto de todas formas. Un review siempre es bienvenido a la hora de escribir un smut -dibuja corazones-

YYYYY, si tienen un conocimiento básico del inglés, les super-mega-archi-recomiendo que me sigan en mi tumblr "ladywongs", donde publico MUUCUHOS fics de touken en inglés, los cuales aún no traduzco al español porque soy bien pendeja y vaga, puesh shi.

¡Hasta la próxima! :'D

 _ **—Mel.**_


End file.
